


The Mage and the Zoomer

by Angel23



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, M/M, Mainly a Elmax story, Not quite accurate, minor homophobia, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel23/pseuds/Angel23
Summary: Au Eleven was the first member of the Party Max met
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine “Max” Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the girl in the woods

Only one way to explore a new town and that’s on a skateboard.

Max’s new home was finally finished setting up. So, while the rest of the family were doing their own thing. She decided to escape the house and take a tour around town. With the wind in her hair and her trusty board under her feet. She glides around town, searching for something to distract her bored mind. 

She was just skating along Mirkwood, speeding along without a care in the world. When a car on the other side came speeding towards her. She swerved out of the way, passed the car and ran straight for a pothole. The skateboard suddenly flew out from under her and she was sent flying off the road and rolling down the embankment. Colliding Head first with a rock, knocking herself out cold.

The first thing she noticed upon opening eyes. Was a girl with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes starring concerned at her from above. 

“Hi?” Max whispered with a low groan. 

“Are you okay?” The mystery girl asked, scooting back while Max sat up.

The red head raised the back hand to the side of her temple. Feeling some type of cloth wrapped around her head. She pulled a bit of the fabric around and noticed it was a brown and black flannel shirt.

“You were bleeding” the mystery girl explained.

“Well thanks, how long was I out?” 

She shrugged, making Max sigh. So Max turned to her watch and realised it was already five o’clock. 

“Fuck” Max whispered. “I gotta go, where’s my board?” She spike jumping to her feet.

“Here” the mystery girl answered, picking up the board beside her and handing it back to Max. 

“Thanks, I’m Max by the way” Max introduced, holding out her hand.

The mystery girl looked down for a second, standing up before taking hold of her hand. “El” she replied. 

“So uh, where’s the road?” Max asked, looking around. Only realising now that she was nowhere near the road. Just in the middle of the woods, with no exist in sight. 

“Follow me” El insisted then started walking past the red head. 

Max quickly followed the mystery girl deeper into the woods.

It didn’t take them too long to get back onto Mirkwood. Where Max originally fell. Along the way, they talked, well mostly Max talked, but El didn’t barely say anything about her life.

“Well this is me, thanks for the help mystery girl” Max spoke unraveling the flannel shirt.

“Your welcome” El spoke smiling.

She was about to hand back the flannel when she noticed the blood stained on the fabric. So she held it close and declared “Tell you what, I’ll get this cleaned and we can meet down here. Say 3:15”

“315”

“Yeah, deal?”

El looked unsure, having a quick glance around before focusing back on Max. “Deal, but no one can know about this”

“Yeah alright” Max agreed light heartedly. She dropped her boarded to the ground, turning away for a few seconds as she spoke “Not like anyone would believe me meeting a mystery girl in the woods-“ when she turned back, El was gone. Leaving her alone on an empty street, with nothing but El’s bloody shirt and her skateboard. “El? EL!” She shouted, but no one responded. With a light shrug, she jumped up onto her skateboard and sailed back down the street.

Having no idea that El was still close by. Hidden in the forest and watching her.


	2. It’s a start

Just as Max promised. She was back at the forest in Mirkwood, with El’s cleaned flannel. It took her longer then expected to clean the shirt without the rest of the family noticing, but she got it done.

She was early, waiting patiently for time to tick away and the mystery girl to show up. She chuckled, shaking her head lightly, thinking about that strange girl. The one person she can’t get off her mind, no matter how hard she tried. 

Right on 3:15, El came walking into view. Heading straight to Max with a small smile on her face. Wearing another brown t-shirt and long dark pants, the same as yesterday.

“Hi there, got your flannel clean” Max spoke, handing over the flannel.

“Thanks” El replied, taking hold of the flannel and putting it on. 

“So, There’s an arcade in town. I was thinking we should go check it out”

“What’s an arcade?”

“You know, where all the games are and people go to play them”

“I can’t”

“Why? Aren’t you allowed out of the woods?” She joked. El didn’t respond, so Max sighed, giving up. “Okay, you ever ridden a skateboard before?” El shock her head. “How about I teach you” 

“Ok” 

Max grabbed hold of El’s arm and was about to drag her away when El stopped and spoke “wait”. Max turned back around, still holding onto El’s arm. “I know a place, just us” 

“Ok, where?”

“Follow me” 

Max let go of El and allowed the girl to turn around and start walking deeper into the forest. Max looked over her shoulder to the main road, then sighed, shaking her head and following after the girl. 

El led Max straight for the abandoned junkyard other side of town. She was right though, no one but them. Max would of preferred the road to practice on, but this will do.

Together they found the most flattest path they could and begun setting to work.

“You ready for this?” Max asked. El nodded, but she didn’t look confident in the slightest. “One foot on the board, use the other to push!” El did as she was told, moving slowly from the ginger. “Okay now give it a bigger push and try place your other foot on the board”. El pushed harder, once, then again until she gained a bit of speed. Enough that she put both feet into the board. “There we go you got it!” Max encouraged, seeing the happy look on El’s face. “Lean with your feet to turn!” Max yelled as she walked after El, watching the girl pick up speed.

When the girl tried to lean to turn right, she leant back too far and fell over backwards. Max watched her fall and raced to her side.

“You okay?” Max asked, extending her hand out to her.

“Yes” El responded a bit winded. She accepted Max’s hand offer and allowed the girl to pull her up.

“You did alright, just need more practice. Wanna go again?” Max asked.

“Yes”

“Go for it, just use one foot to stop!” Max advised. She helped El on, then watched her let go and skate off further up the track. The red head watched her for a few seconds before she started slowly following, making sure to be nearby if she falls over again.

After a few more rides, the two decided to explore the junkyard for something else they could do. 

Going through the garbage, Max discovered a rusty car. She threw most of the sheets of metal away and began inspecting the vehicle while El walked over to join her.

Surprisingly, the car wasn’t too bad of a shape. Still solid, but rusty, had all four wheels in working order and nothing missing from the engine bay. Too good to be true, but then Max tried to Hotwire to start and found the battery was dead.

“Crap, it would of been cool to go driving around in this” Max sighed disappointed.

“Can’t fix it?” El spoke

“Nope, no tools or anything, take a miracle to fix this” Max turned to El and asked curiously “you wouldn’t know how to fix cars right?” El shocked her head. “Damn, come on let’s get out of here!” She insisted, walking for the exist.

While Max’s back was turned. El stared down at the engine for a few more seconds before she raised her hand and begun using her powers to start the engine.

Just as Max nearer the forest edge did the car roar to life. Causing the ginger to turn around and look up surprised. “What did you do?”

“I dunno, miracle” El responded, quickly wiping the blood off her nose.

Max noticed, but didn’t think anything of it. Her attention was solely on the now working car. “We should test it out before the battery dies” Max insisted as she strides for the front door.

“You sure about this?” El asked nervously.

“Hell yeah this is going to be fun, hop in!” 

Without another word Max jumped in. El hesitated for a second then jumped in shotgun.

Max took the brake off and pressed her foot on the gas. The car lurched forward, the two speeding through the junkyard. Narrowly avoiding garbage piles as Max screamed her cheers all the way. 

El didn’t join in at first, but as the minutes went on. She started to cheer as Max drove erratically around and through the junkyard. 

“THIS IS AWESOME!” Max screamed as she did donuts by the front of the bus. 

“Awesome!” Eleven replied smiling. 

Max looked away for a few seconds, playing with the radio, trying to find some music to blast. When El shouted “Look out!” 

Max attention snapped back to the drive and found herself driving straight for a pile of rusty smashed cars. She spun the wheel around, spinning the car around to side. They were inches away from the wreckage when the car suddenly pulled to a complete stop. With only seconds to spare.

“Holy shit, you alright?!” Max spoke shocked. Glancing over to El who was breathing heavily while wiping her nose clean of blood once again. 

The girl turned to her and nodded lightly. 

“That was a close one”

“Yeah close one” 

Max looked down at her watch and hissed “fuck!”. “It’s getting late, I have to go!” She spoke before jumping out of the car.

Eleven followed suite, looking around to make sure no one was here before walking over to Max. 

“Where’s home for you?” Max asked curiously.

“Close” 

“O-Kay not suspicious at all, I can walk you home if you want?”

“No, I can’t” El answered suspicious. 

“Right, well wanna walk together until Mirkwood?”

“Yes, can we meet tomorrow?” El asked curiously.

“Yeah, meet at Mirkwood same time”

“315?”

“Yeah that’s right, come on I gotta get going!” Max spoke. She began leading the way through the junkyard with El right on her heels.

That night, neither girl couldn’t stop thinking about the other or the day they had. They both went to sleep that night with small smiles on their faces. Excited about the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter uploaded, I’m going to try and do this once a week. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. So the tracks are in use

For the rest of the week. Max and El spent their afternoons together, playing with their new car in the junkyard or exploring the forest. The more time they spent together, the closer they became. 

Today however wasn’t one of those better days. After an argument with Billy, he dumped her in the middle of nowhere and drove off with her board.

So now she was walking the train tracks, in Hawkins forest. Slowly pounding her way to the meetup point. Kicking up rocks and cursing Billy inside her head.

Unaware by her, a train was barrowling straight for her from behind. It honked its horn twice, by the third she heard and turned around. Upon noticing the machine she gasped in shock. She was about to run when an invisible force ripped her off the tracks, sending her colliding with a figure nearby and both tumbling on the slope until they reached the ground. With Max lying on top of El, who held onto her.

The two starred up at each other in shock as the train blazed on by. Neither moving or blinking. Again Max noted the trickle of blood from El’s nose.

“Are you Okay?” El asked concerned and a little frightened.

“I’m fine, what the hell was that?!” Max asked as she got up from El. She clutched her side with a low hiss, before quickly turning back to the issue at hand. “That wasn’t the wind!” She declared, offering her hand to El who graciously took it.

“How do you know?” El asked.

“Felt like something pulled me off the tracks, lucky you caught me huh”

“Yeah lucky”

“Uh your nose is bleeding again” Max pointed out. El looked at her confused for a second before she snapped out of it and wiped the blood clean with the corner of her flannel button shirt. “Come on let’s get out of here!” Max declared. She was about to walk away, taking one step forward when a shot of pain was sent from her left ankle, causing her to hop on her good foot. “Ah son of a bitch!” 

“What’s wrong?” El asked concerned racing to her side.

“My ankle is twisted!” 

El felt responsible for the injury. “I’ll carry you” she declared.

“What?” Max asked, but it was too late. 

El grabbed hold of the girl and picked her up into her arms, bridal style. Max letting out a yelp in shock. “What the hell, where are we going?” Max yelled surprised, holding onto El’s neck for dear life.

“My place!” El spoke determined.

Max nodded slowly and allowed El to guide her through the forest. She loosen the grip around El’s neck. El didn’t look strong enough to carry her and yet here she was, being carried through the forest. Max smiled softly up at El, but then she felt her cheeks Redding and quickly turned away. Just before El glanced down at the girl in her arms.

In an hour, they reached El’s cabin.

El carried her up the stairs and used her foot and powers to open the door. She took two steps inside before she kicked the door closed. Then carried Max to the couch lowering her as gently as she can.

“Ah stupid ankle!” Max cursed as she and El arranged some pillows under her foot. “You have any ice?”

“I’ll check” El spoke. Jumping to her feet and racing to the freezer. 

“You gotta nice place” Max commented as she looked around.

“Thanks” El replied as she snatched handfuls of ice and placed them in a tea towel. Wrapping them up in a bag.

“Where’s your family?”

“He’s working, I’ll help you get home before he comes back!”

“Why, doesn’t he like you having people over?” Max joked as El approached.

“No, against the rules” El answered, placing the ice bag on top of Max’s foot.

“Geez your dad and his rules, doesn’t he allow you to have any fun!”

“No” 

Max let out an annoyed sigh. “Sounds like he’s a piece of work, when does he come home?”

“515”

“515, well” Max trialled off as she looked down to her watch. “One hour for my foot here to rest up and for us to have some fun. Got any games to play?”

El jumped up and started looking around, only to come back with a pack of UNO. Max giggled then scooted over so El can join her on the couch. 

“Good enough let’s do it!” She proclaimed, but as she moved, she accidentally bumped her side, causing her to hiss in pain. “motherfucker”

El’s smile dropped as she scooted over concerned. “What’s wrong with your side?”

“It’s nothing, come on let’s play” Max spoke, turning her gaze.

“Max”

“It’s nothing El”

“Then let me see!”

“I told you it’s nothing”

“Max, please!”

Max was about to shake her head when she looked up and saw those sad puppy dog eyes starring up at her. Her breath hitched in her chest and she found herself unable to deny her any longer.

Max reluctantly lifted the left side of her shirt to reveal a fist shaped bruise forming on the side of her stomach. “It’s not that bad, you should see the other guy” Max tried to joke, but it was lost on El.

The mystery girl reached forward and tenderly caressed the bruise with her fingertips. Strangely it didn’t hurt Max that bad when El touched it. She just watched the shocked girl inspect the mark.

“Who did this to you?” El asked.

“My step brother, Billy” Max begun. She noticed El’s eyes shot up to her. The sadness in her eyes changed swiftly to anger. “We had an argument on the way here, he punched me in the gut to get me out of the car and drove off before I could get my board”

“Billy” El spoke, but in her tone it sounded like a curse. 

“Hey if I had a star for everytime you brighten up my day, I would have a galaxy in my hand” Max spoke with a grin. El matched Max’s grin for a split second, but soon vanished. Max took hold of El’s hand, holding onto it tight. “Forget about him, I’ll deal with him later okay”

“I should of been there” El growled looking away.

“you’re so sweet you’re giving me a toothache” Max laughed.

“I could of stopped him from hurting you”

“Maybe you could of, maybe you would of gotten hurt too”

“At least you wouldn’t be hurt”

Max stopped still for a few seconds then whispered “El, El look at me”. She waited until El’s eyes slowly drew back to her before she continued. “This isn’t on you, I can take care of myself, I just wasn’t that lucky this time around. So please, can we just play some card games and forget about this”

El didn’t do anything for a few minutes. Eventually she caved and nodded lightly. So Max began setting up the deck while El’s mind focused on what to do with Billy.

After three hours

The girls had played at least four games with El managing to win three out of the four. Neither girl noticed the time until it was too late. 

Hoppers knocks rung on the front door, loud enough to make both of them jump.

“You have to hide” El whispered as Max shoved the cards into her pocket and allowed El to help her to her room. “I’ll help you out later!” El whispered before she helped Max to the bed, rushed to the door and closed it behind.

“Great” Max whispered. She angled her foot on El’s pillow while she laid down on her back. She heard the door open and Police Chief’s voice ring out. She listened to them talk before her mind drifted around the room. 

The room was bare compared to hers back home. Only what was needed and a few badly drawn drawings strung up on the wall. It was sad really, she thought about how strange her mystery girl is. Yet here she was, still hanging out with her and caring for her new friend. That’s all it was right, just friendship, maybe they should be best friends or maybe something more. 

Max shock her head at that thought, no way two girls like them could be anything more. They were just friends, just friends. She drilled the saying into her head a few more times before turning back to ears dropping on El and her father.

A couple hours later.

Max heard El’s voice get closer and closer to her room. Followed by Hoper’s concerned voice. So Max quickly crawled off the bed, making sure not to make a sound as she rolled underneath the bed.

The door opened and in walked El, with Hopper hanging by the doorway.

“Are you sure you okay?” Hopper asked.

“Yes, just really tired”

“I found us a new book to read, has adventure and sword fights and stuff” 

“Not tonight, tomorrow?” El asked gently.

“Yeah sure tomorrow, goodnight”

“Goodnight” 

El soon closed the door, turned off the light, waiting for Hooper to walk over to the couch. Once she heard the TV blaring, she turned around and started looking for Max. “Max?” She whispered.

“El?” Max replied as she crawled out from under the bed. 

“Time to go” El whispered. Helping her up to her feet and onto the bed before she began opening the window, ever so slowly to keep quiet. Once it was fully opened, El went first, then helped Max through.

Together, they snuck through the woods. Making not a sign sound as they cleared the clearing of the Cabin.

By the time they got to Max’s house. Everyone was fast asleep and Billy’s car was nowhere in sight. 

El helped Max to the window of her bedroom, helping the girl inside. El remained outside leaning on the window sil as Max checked to make sure the coast is clear.

“Thanks for getting me back, mystery girl” Max thanked, leaning out the window.

“Your welcome, sorry about the train”

“What are you sorry for, not like you have powers or something!” Max laughed. “Besides, whatever that was, it saved me from the train right”

“Right”

“Anyway, I gotta hit the hay, got school tomorrow. We could meet up there”

“I don’t go to school”

“Oh, well how about afterwards?”

“315?”

“Yeah 315, see you there!”

“Goodnight Max”

“Goodnight El” Max wished as she watched the girl walk straight for the dark of night. She sighed smiling, then closed her window and walked over to her bed.

Later that night 

Billy arrived home, his car screeching to a stop in the drive way. He jumped out of his car with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He begun striding to the door when he was flung backwards onto the street. His body dragging along the pavement before stopping midway in the middle of the road. 

He tried to get back up, but the invisible force lashed out again. Throwing him in the air and smashing his body back down again. He groaned and looked over to the side. To see El’s legs standing next to him, he couldn’t see anything else as the invisible force pinned him to the ground.

“What the fuck are you?!” He growled.

“You touch Max again, next time, you won’t be so lucky” 

Before he could respond, his body was thrown back to the house. His back crashing into the brick wall before hitting the pavement.

He tried to jump to his feet, but he staggered and nearly fell over twice. He looked around and saw no one there.

“Motherfucker get back here!” He yelled, but there was no response. Nothing, not a whisper in the air. He wiped the blood from his nose and headed back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’ll teach Billy eh, he won’t be hurting Max with El around. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time


	4. So this is the arcade

After a long day at school, Max decided a trip to the Arcade was in order. She was just about to head over, along the side of the school. When Troy and his henchman begin stalking to her from the direction of the carpark.

“Where you going ranga?” Troy snickered.

“To your mother’s place, now get lost!”

“What did you say!” He growled storming forward.

Before he could get any closer, he stopped and peered behind her. His eyes widen with shock. He started scrambling backwards while shouting “Run!”. Then took off sprinting before his friend could have a hop of catching him.

Max stared at them confused, then turned around to see El was walking to her. “What’s wrong with them?” She asked.

“They’re scared of me”

“why?”

“He bullied my friends so I broke his arm!” El explained, still glaring in the direction of Troy. 

Max’s eyes widen estaticially “No way that’s awesome, that’s badass!”

El turned to face her confused as she asked “Badass?”

“Yeah, you saving your friends and teaching that jerk a lesson. You are a badass!” 

“I’m Badass, I like it”

“Hell yeah, now come on let’s go to the arcade!” Max spoke grabbing hold of El’s hand and leading her to the road.

“Wait!” El spoke, so they did.

“What is it, oh right your dad won’t let you, sorry I forgot. Let’s go to the junkyard instead” 

“No, not that way, through here!” El suggested, pointing to the back of the school building. Max peered behind her to see the Party down in the parking lot several metres away. Just as she was about to question her, El was already crossing the border of the forest. “El wait!” Max spoke as she raced after the girl.

“So why did you decide to meet me at school?” Max asked as they walked side by side through the forest, on the way to the arcade.

“I wanted too” El admitted softly. Causing Max to turn to her with one eyebrow raised.

“Is that all?”

Mystery girl glanced at her for a second before turning back to the forest ahead, with her head down slightly. “He won’t let me go trick or treating tonight”

“So you went to town just because he banned you from the best night of the year. Geez this guy is a douche”

“We compromised, he will be home early with candy and horror movies”

“And your happy with that?”

“Half way happy”

Max groaned, noting to herself later she will have to meet this guy later and give him a piece of her mind. “Tell you what, we’ll play a few games at the arcade, then I’ll take you back home. After you and your dad’s horror movie fest, we can meet up at our place and I’ll have some candy for you. Sound good?”

El stopped and looked at her surprised. “You don’t have to” 

“I want to, or we could just go trick or treating together when the crowds go down. Got a costume?”

“Ghost”

“Nice, simple disguise. I’m going as Micheal Myers”

“Micheal Myers?”

“Yeah he’s a horror movie killer, we’ll watch the movie later. What do you say, got a deal?” Max spoke, holding out her hand.

“Deal” El agreed, shaking Max’s hand.

“Alright let’s get a move on!” Max states excitedly, grabbing hold of El’s hand tight and dragging the girl along the forest. Both smiling widely as they sprinted for the arcade.

They stepped inside the arcade and El was taken back with the colours, lights and the sounds of the games being played. She was amazed by the atmosphere inside. Max couldn’t help but smile at how happy El looked in the moment.

“Come on let’s play a few games” Max encouraged, guiding the girl to one of the video games.

“I don’t know how to play” El admitted.

“That’s alright, I’ll teach you. Here we’ll start with this one, Princess Daphne and the dragon” 

“How do you play?”

“Just follow my lead” Max commented as she started off the game. El hovered over her shoulder as the game began. Max stole a sideways glance before she focused on the game itself.

After she saved the Princess, it was El’s turn. Max stepped aside so El can stand at the centre of the machine. Before she stepped closer, so she was almost touching the girl. She guided the girl every step of the way, a look of determination blazing in El’s eyes. 

“I did it!” El spoke surprised as she saved the Princess and killed the dragon.

“You did it!” Max exclaimed happily, cheering El on. She hugged the girl, still laughing before quickly pulling away. “Come on let’s try another!” She yelled before snatching El’s hand and dragging her to another machine. She could feel the mystery girl’s eyes on her, but she dared not look back. She dragged her to another game machine and started the process again of showing her the ropes. 

By the time they walked back to the cabin. El and Max’s hands were entrained with each other. Happily laughing about the afternoon they had, forgetting about the rest of the day.

“Thank you for the afternoon!” El thanked sweetly.

“Feeling better about tonight” Max asked as she stopped at El’s front door.

“Better, but I still want to go trick or treating with you” El admitted, her smile turning to a frown briefly.

“Well we can go trick or treating later tonight after you get fat with your dad or we can just eat candy in the woods, up to you” 

“Okay, see you later?”

“I’ll see you later El” 

Max watched El walk inside and close the door behind her. Both stealing a last look at each other as the door closed shut. Max chuckled silently, then spun around and skipped down the stairs. Heading straight into the woods back home. She’ll have to hurry if she wanted to meet up with the party and El tonight in her costume.


	5. Halloween aftermath

It was around 10pm and El still hadn’t shown up. 

Max waited patiently in the dark, with her back resting against a tree. With the view of the road on her right and the dark forest on her left. A bag full of candy in her hand, she patiently tapped her leg with her free hand. 

“Come on El” she whispered to herself.

She was about to call it a night, when the sounds of boys crackling distracted her. “Oh come on” she groaned lowly.

Jumping off the road and running down the hill. Was Troy and two more of his henchmen wearing masks. She rolled her eyes and chucked her bag of goodies aside. Glaring them down as they approached.

“Look who’s here, you all alone ginger?” Troy asked as he stormed forward.

“Yep, feelin scared douchebag!” 

“The freak isn’t here to save you now!”

“I don’t need saving!” 

He threw a lousy punch to her face, but she easily caught it with one hand and punched him in the nose with the other. His head threw back for a second, as she spun around and used her body to throw him over her and falling onto the ground backwards. 

His best mate ran to his side to help, but she side stepped to the left, caught him by the shoulders and kneed the man in the balls once he was in range. He coughed, groaning in pain before falling forward onto his face. 

The third didn’t move, so she sent him a daring glare. “You want to be next?” He shock his head, staggering backwards. “Get out of here now, I don’t want to see your ugly faces ever again!” 

He nodded, he raced over to grab hold of the two boys and dragged them back. Once they were a few metres from Max, the third took off running while the injured others staggered after.

She watched them disappear up the road, then heard a snap of twigs behind her. She turned around and saw Eleven starring at her wide eyed.

“Badass” el spoke causing Max to laugh.

“Thanks at least someone appreciates it” she chuckled. “Got your costume?”

El nodded, holding up the sheet.

“Come on let’s go, see if we can score some candy” Max then withdrew her mask from her bag and put it on. With one hand she picked up the candy bag and the other she held her knife. She led the way out of the forest, hearing El follow after while putting on her ghost costume.

Unfortunately the pair didn’t score that much candy. However since Max was with the party earlier, that added to most of their collection.

Now they were heading back to the cabin, each carrying one side of the full candy bag.

“Those magicians are so lame” Max complained as they walked along. “Every trick is the same, oh I can pull a rabbit out of the hat big deal. I want to see some actual magic”

El turned to her with a curious look and asked “actual magic?”

“Yeah some actual magic, something new like levitation or some awesome shit”

“Something awesome” El whispered, turning away.

“Yeah that would be cool” 

The pair stayed silent for a few minutes. It was only when they reached a small clearing with patches of moonlight piecing through. Did El stop, which caused Max to stop as well.

“I can do magic” El admitted.

Max turned to face her, chuckled while smiling. “Ah Yeah sure”

“I can”

“Prove it”

“Close your eyes”

Max raised her eyebrow and asked “why?”

“Trust, close your eyes”

Max simply nodded, closing her eyes. She peaked one eye open briefly for a second, but one disapproving look from El caused her to close her eye again. 

At first there was nothing happening. Then she felt something taking hold of her body. It didn’t hold her in a tight grip, just light enough to touch. She felt this force slowly pull her into the air. When her feet left the ground, she opened her eyes and gasped in shock. She was soaring higher and higher until she was a few inches above El. 

“Holy shit!” She cursed. She started moving around and looking her body over. To find nothing was touching her that she could see. Only feel. Her body tipped over so she was floating on her stomach. “How are you doing this?!” 

“Magic” El replied, laughing lightly at her friend’s excitement. 

“This is awesome!” Max exclaimed as she forced her body upright and moved herself into a sitting position.

El laughed again, wiping the blood off her nose with her free hand. 

She held Max in the air for a few minutes longer, but as her powers started to drain. She slowly lowered Max to the ground, letting her go when the red haired feet touched the ground.

“That was amazing, so it was you who rescued me from the train for real!” Max stated as she jogged to El.

“Yes”

“See, told you that you were a badass. Now you tell me you have this magic. Still don’t know how you did it” 

“Magic” 

“Ok, you tell me how you really did it while we eat candy!” Max spoke as she took a seat on the ground.

El followed suite and informed “you wouldn’t believe me if I told you”

“Try me!” Max dared, scooting closer.

El stared at her for a few seconds, then pulled up her sleeve to reveal her tattoo. Max’s eyes went wide upon seeing it, her hands reaching forward. Her fingers grazing along the tattoo with feather like touches. “El, short for Eleven”

“You’re name’s Eleven”

“Yes, are you sure you want to know. You can never tell anyone about me” El spoke, her eyes darkening in the moon light.

Max looked up into those eyes and stared deep within them. “Your secret is safe with me”

El didn’t blink for a few minutes before she sighed and nodded lightly. “My whole life, I lived with Papa, in Hawkins lab...” El recalling the tale.

As she spoke, Max kept her eyes focused on the girl. One hand holding El’s while her other placed upon the tattoo.


	6. So now you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is going to be a short.

It was 2am when Max escorted El back to her cabin. Half a bag of candy gone and the truth about Eleven still fresh in Max’s mind.

“This makes so much sense” Max commented in a low whisper. “Hopper, the party and you being forced to stay in the woods”

“No one is supposed to know, my friends can’t know I’m here yet” 

“So does this make me the exception?”

“Yes”

Max stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Eleven. “So I suppose this means you trust me, right?”

“Yes and you trust me?”

“To be honest, yes, yes I do” 

El stepped closer, until she was within Max’s personal space. “Will I see you tomorrow?”

Max’s breath hitched for a second before she shock herself out of the daze. “Oh yeah for sure, usual place usual time” she spoke with her usual confident smile.

“I’ll be there, Goodnight Max” 

“Goodnight Eleven” 

El smiled wide then walked past Max to the cabin, creeping along the boundary and into her bedroom window. Making sure not to make a sound.

Max watched her disappear into the window, then turned around and headed back through the forest. “Oh yeah for sure, same place same time” Max whispered mockingly to herself. “Geez I’m turning into a dork”


	7. It’s not what it looks like

Max knew the moment she fell off her board that it was Eleven. The flash of brown curls in the door glassway proved it. Although she dared not let Mike know she knew the secret. Once he ran out of the gym, she followed suite and ran in the opposite direction.

“El!” She hissed, running around the corridors. Hoping none of the other party members were around. “El come on, where are you!” 

She peaked through every door, ran down every corridor and yet El was nowhere to be found. “Fuck!” Giving up, she turned around and ran off to find the rest of the party. 

Having no idea El was hiding down the end of the hallway. Watching her with watery eyes.

An hour later. 

Max ran to their usual place in the woods. Still El was nowhere to be found. She had no idea why El did that to her skateboard. There was nothing going on between Mike and her, nothing at all.

“El, El come on talk to me what’s going on?!” Max shouted, yet there was no response. “Look whatever you saw, it’s not what it looks like. I was just talking to him about how he won’t let me join the party!” 

Max waited and waited for a sign her friend was here. Soon enough, the girl emerged with a confused look on her face.

“Why won’t he let you join?” El asked confused.

“Hell if I know, says there’s enough people. Him, Will, Dustin, Lucas and you” Max explained, moving closer a few steps before stopping. “Why did you do that to my board?”

“I Uh, I don’t know”

“Bullshit El” Max called out, stepping a few feet closer and then stopping again. “Why did you do that, you trust me right?”

“Yes”

“Then why?”

“I thought, that you and mike..” El began to trail off embarrassed. Making Max laugh.

“Oh hell nah, there’s nothing going on between Mike and I. Not even if he’s the last guy on earth will make me date him”

El let out a sigh of relief and walked forward a few steps. 

“El, talk to me, please” Max begged as she walked closer.

“I..I” El began, but couldn’t say it. Whatever she wanted to say she couldn’t do it. So, she noticed how close the two of them were. She launched herself forward suddenly, grabbed hold of Max by the shirt and kissed her. 

The sudden action stunned both of them, but just as quickly as it came. El pulled herself away and sprinted off into the woods. Leaving a quite stunned Max behind.

“What?” Max spoke out loud once she was alone.


	8. Did I just imagine that?

Later that night.

Max laid on her bed, unable to sleep and unable to get the image of El kissing her from her mind. She never thought about liking girls, she was raised to like boys. Then again, the idea of dating boys like her mother keeps insisting made her sick. Now the idea of dating girls, a girl, she just doesn’t know what to think.

“Does El like me? Do I like her? Is that even a thing?” She whispered to herself, looking over to the clock to see it was 11pm at night. “Fuck it!” 

She jumped off the bed, snatched up her board and ran to her window. She opened up the window with one hand and climbed out into the night. She sneaked over to the end of the street. Giving a quick look around before she threw her board to the ground and jumped on board. Riding off into the dark of night.

(Back with El)

After her fight with Hopper many hours ago. El couldn’t sleep nor get the image of kissing Max off her mind. She knew she panicked, but she didn’t regret kissing the woman.

According to the tv shows she watched during the day before she hangs out with Max. There was nothing about girls kissing girls. Yet it didn’t feel wrong. She could ask Hopper, but she was still mad at him. So her only solution is to wait and ask him later. 

Getting off the ground, she stalked to her bed and dropped upon it backwards. She angled her head to the sky and wondered if Max will still be her friend or if she hated her. Or maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way. 

That last thought was quickly shock from her mind. Why would Max like a lab monster like her...


	9. Gone

For the past two days. Max has avoided El  
for a day, trying to focus on what that kiss meant. She tried visiting their spot a few times the next day,but the girl never showed. So she spent what little time she had, hanging out with Lucas and the party. 

Unfortunately things lately have taken a turn to the worst for the party. So now here she was, on her way to El. They needed her now more then ever and maybe, she needed her too.

“Come on where are you” Max spoke as she stormed straight for Hoppers house. “El, El where are you?!” 

As she neared the front door, she suddenly came to a halt when she noticed it was open. Grabbing hold of the handle and pulling it slowly open. She cautiousywalked inside, to see the place was deserted.

No one beside her had stepped foot inside the cabin for at least one day. Piles of broken glass from the broken windows laid near a forgotten bin bag in the corner. Max searched around, calling out Eleven’s name again and again. But the cabin remained deadly quiet.

“Please El, where are you?” Max begged as she walked into Eleven’s room. “They need you..I...I need you..where the fucking hell are you” she walked over to El’s bed and sat herself down on the edge. Her eyes watery and on the edge of tears. “Where are you?” 

Meantime in the city.

El awoken from her sleep with a jerk. “Max” She spoke. She looked around and sighed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes as the dream of Max waiting for her in her cabin quickly disappeared from her mind.

She was still on that charter bus, still on her way to find her sister. El remembered what she left behind, particular who. Although she didn’t want to leave Max behind, but she needed to find sister.

“I’ll be back” she whispered to herself as she focused on the window outside. A promise to herself and to her friend in Hawkins.

It wasn’t til later that night she found her sister. After a short catch up, Kali lead her to her room. So she could get some sleep, but sleep was far from El’s mind.

“Sister?” She called out.

Kali was about to leave, but she stopped and turned to her sister with a friendly smile. “Yes Eleven?”

“Can two girls like each other?”

Kali gave her a strange confused look. The teenager slowly approached her sister before sitting down beside her on the bed. “Yes they can, as friends or something more. Why? Is there a girl back in Hawkins on your mind?”

“Yes”

“Oh really, so do you like like her?” Kali asked intrigued.

“That’s allowed right?” El asked curiously.

“Of course, you are free to love whoever you want Eleven, don’t you ever forget that. Is she important to you?”

“Yes she is”

“Well, once you and I deliver justice to those bad men that hurt us. We’ll go back to your girl okay!” Kali spoke.

“Okay, bad men first!” El agreed.

“Good, now get some sleep, we’ll going to be very busy tomorrow!” Kali instructed, jumping up from her seat and striding for the door.

“Goodnight sister” El called, causing Kali to stop in her tracks once again.

She turned to face El and replied “Goodnight sister” then opened the door and closed it behind her.


	10. Girls are not the biggest problem

It’s now been four days since El had gone.

Max returned to their spot every afternoon, hoping that she would return. She didn’t. Not at the Cabin, their spot at Mirkwood or at the junkyard. El was nowhere to be found. It was like she was never really here. Still, Max persisted, following the now routine of looking for El.

Today however she didn’t get that chance. As she was fixing her broken board, Lucas rode over begging for her help. So she accepted and joined him on the ride to find Dustin and his friend Steve.

Now, walking the tracks at dusk. Heading for her and El’s junkyard. She couldn’t help but think about that girl once again. 

“Where are you mystery girl?” She whispered to herself. 

She stopped suddenly when what felt like a hand touching her arm. She was about to tell Lucas off as she turned around. But no one was there. She glanced back up ahead and noticed the rest of the boys were walking way ahead of her. 

“max?” Eleven’s voice whispered to her.

“El?” She replied.

“I’m sorry” Eleven’s voice whispered back.

She reached forward and touched the space where she felt the invisible hand touching her. Only to feel a strange invisible force in the way. The same feeling she felt when El made her fly. “Why did you go?”

“Hey Mad Max!” Lucas called out, causing her attention to snap back to him. He was running along the tracks to face her. “What are you waiting for? We have to go!”

She turned back behind her and the invisible hand was gone. She wiped away the tears, she didn’t know she shed and started walking to the group. “Yeah don’t get your panties in a twist” she teased as she stormed along the tracks.

Lucas looked at her concerned, slowing down to catch up with her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothings wrong” 

“Yeah right, come on we’re all friends here. Are you worried about the demogordon?” He spike as he walked along with her.

“No of course not”

“Is it about our secret?

She thought about telling him the truth. That she knew about the secret long before he told her, but she made a promise to El to keep her hidden. “No it’s not that” she lied

“Common Max talk to me”

“I think I like girls!” I blurted out. In a panic, I looked up at him surprised then looked away embarrassed.

There was silence between them and when she expected him to say something homophobic. He announced “Cool. As long as its not that asshole Stacy and her posse. So who’s the girl you like?”

She turned to him suddenly and gave him a confused look. “Your not mad?”

“No why wouldn’t I be”

“Cause it’s wrong, if my parents find out they’ll murder me. Shouldn’t you feel the same!?”

He looked at her shocked. Then raised his hand and placed it comfortingly on her shoulder. Gently squeezing her as he informed seriously “You are free to love whoever you want Mad Max!” 

“You really mean that?”

“Of course, your our friend, you are apart of the party no matter what. So I’m sorry to say that you are stuck with us!” He chuckled.

She suddenly dove forward, hugging him tight, much to his surprise.

“What’s this for?”

“For bring you Stalker!”

He laughed as he held her tight. “This girl must mean something to you”

“Yeah she does” she spoke in a hush tone.

“You two hurry up!” Steve yelled, forcing them apart. “We don’t have all day and we’re losing daylight now get a move on!” 

They rolled their eyes and jogged up to catch them. Lucas went past to help Dustin chuck meat onto the ground while Steve slowed down to walk with Max.

“He’s right you know, there’s plenty of girls in the sea for you, but don’t you dare go to Stacy and her henchwomen!” Steve advised.

“She’s not apart of them, she’s different!” Max laughed.

“Good, but don’t fall in love, it’ll only break your heart and you are too young for that!” He advised before walking further ahead.

“Too late” she whispered before joining them.

Few hours later.

They just survived an attack of demo dogs, only just. It made Max wish that El was here to help them. 

When she glanced over at Dustin and Lucas. She noticed their hands were entrined. She smiled gently at them, watching them realise, then quickly pull away from each other embarrassed. She watched them for a second longer before turning back to Steve and the open hatch.

“Somethings calling them back” he realised, making them confused.

“Why would it do that?” Max asked.

“No idea, come on let’s go!” He announced, running past and barging out the door.

Max followed him first, followed by the boys.

Outside they looked around until the view of Hawkins lab came into view. They watched surprised as the lights began to shut down one floor at a time. Until what was a beckon of light in the night, became invisible.

“Guess we know where they’re going” Dustin observes.

“Yeah but why?” Lucas added.

“Who knows, let’s hope Will isn’t there tonight”

As the boys started the long walk. Max took a second to watch the dark lab, before she joined the others. Still wondering where the hell El was.


	11. Girl advice

El was pulled out of her trance by the sounds of her sister and co barging into the room. She turned off the radio and turned to face them. She could still feel the touch of Max on her skin. She didn’t know how she was able to make contact like that, but she did.

“Time to go, but first, a makeover!” Her sister stated, holding onto a pile of clothes. 

“Okay” El agreed.

So the work begun; they did her hair, her makeup and she put on the clothes they picked out for her.

Soon she was dressed in jeans rolled up around her ankles, her runner shoes, long black jacket with sleeves rolled up, black shirt and a few bandanas tied to her wrist like bracelets. 

“Bitchin” Kali commented impressed.

“Bitchin” she replied as she starred into the mirror.

“With this look, you’ll get all the girls” Kali encouraged.

“Really?”

“You got girl troubles?” Mick asks. Once El nodded in agreement, she walked over and took El aside. “Look, the outfit will get you many girls, but if you want the one you want. You have to tell her how you feel”

“Tell her how I’ll feel?” El whispers unsure.

“Yep, key to a girls heart is love”

Kali snickered causing Mick to turn around and spoke “oh I’m sorry who can talk to the girls she likes, raise your hand” Mick raised her hand and Kali just rolled her eyes. So she turned back to El and informed “you see, you come to me with girl troubles. You go to your sister for the rest okay!”

“Okay” El agreed.

“Good, now let’s get this bastard!” Kali announced. The rest hollered and howled as they made their way to the van. Kali joined her sister at her side and together they headed to the van. “Don’t worry, with us together hunting those bad men down, you will see your girl in no time”

“Yes, it will be over soon” 

El couldn’t help but feel something was wrong back in Hawkins. She trusted Hopper to keep the town safe. Yet it was norring in the back of her mind. So she made a mental note to herself, to check on them later.


	12. Going back home

Later that evening

El didn’t stop running from the warehouse until she reached the bus that brought her here in the first place.

She jumped on the first bus that arrived. Letting it hightail her out of the city and back home. The memory of Max wishing she was here, Hopper looking at something worriedly and Mike screaming about how everyone is going to die. She had no choice but to go back.

“Are you alone dear? Can I seat with you?” A kind old lady spoke. 

El turned to her and nodded lightly, letting the older woman sit beside her.

“Where are you going all by yourself?”

“Home, I’m going home” El admitted gladly.

“They must miss you” 

“They do”

“Well I’m going to get some shut eye, I suggest you do the same” the lady advised before scooching back in her chair. “Goodnight dear”

“Goodnight” El whispered before she turned back to the window. Pressing her head against the glass. 

She couldn’t think about sleeping. She wanted to watch the city disappear into the night. Her mind settled with four images, her sister, her best friend, Hopper and Max. 

Max, the girl she cared for. The girl she was running back home for.


	13. Reunited

Late that night.

Yet again the party’s day took a turn to the worst. Not only is Will possessed, but now the whole house is surrounded by Demo dogs trying to get in. 

As the group gathered in a circle in the middle of the living room. Hopper and Nancy held their guns in front of the group, followed by Steve with his bat. Then Joyce holding Will, with Mike nearby holding his hand. Max stood next to Dustin and Lucas who once again the boys holding each other’s hand.

The demo dogs howled outside, from different areas outside the house. Then they went silent.

Suddenly there was the sounds of howls and bangs outside. The sounds surrounded the house. Whatever was outside, it sounded like it was tearing the demo dogs apart.

With one last howl, the outside world fell silent. Then something burst through the window near them, crashing into the side wall and hitting the ground. Most let out a scream upon the sudden intruder.

Hopper walked forward a few steps towards the demo dog. He moved around the demo dog with his foot. Finding it dead, his neck rolling around Hopper’s foot.

The sounds of the door lock opening one by one forced the group’s attention back to it. It scared them a little, watching the door unlock on its own.

Soon the door opened and in walked a figured with hair slicked back, wearing black jacket and jeans. She walked a few feet away from the door then turned to face them.

Max walked through the crowd in shock, the same expression shared by the others. “El?” She spoke, drawing Eleven’s attention straight to her.

“Max” El spoke with a small smile.

Without thinking, Max sprinted to the girl, crashing into her and wrapping her arms around her tight. Almost sending them falling backwards to the ground. “Where did you go?” Max whispered, muffled in the grasp.

“To find mama, I’m sorry” 

Max pulled back and pressed her forehead on top of El’s. “Don’t be, I’m glad your back”

“Me too” she whispered, pulling back a little, but still holding onto the red head. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, so how many did you fight out there, eight?”

“Twelve”

“That’s Badass”

“Bitchin” 

“Ha Bitchin, just like you”

“Eleven” Mike whispered as he slowly approached. 

Max pulled away completely and walked over to the side. Giving the two some space as El slowly approached him.

“Mike” she spoke happily, giving her best friend a tight hug.

“I was trying to contact you for 3-“

“365 days, I know I heard” El interrupted, pulling out of the embrace.

“Then why didn’t you?-“ he asked confused.

But was cut off again, this time by Hopper. “Cause I wouldn’t let her” he dropped the gun to his side and walked straight for her. “Where have you been?”

“Where have you been?” She retorted.

He lent close and side hugged her tight. After a while, he turned to Mike and let go of El. “Come with me, now!” He ordered. As he walked Mike out of the room, he gave a side glance to Max. 

She gave him a concerned look in return, then turned her attention back to El. Eleven turned to her briefly, smiling bright at her before reaching out and holding her hand.

The next to approach was Lucas and Dustin. Eleven smiled warmly at them as they approached. Hugging them together and holding them tight.

“I missed you guys” she admitted as they pulled away.

“We missed you too” Lucas spoke.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t believe what happened while you were gone” Dustin began, but before he could recall the previous year. Eleven reached forward and plodded his front teeth with her fingers.

“Teeth”

Max and Lucas laughed while Dustin showed off his new teeth. Purring to her which made her raised one eyebrow.

El gave a last glance at Max who nodded before letting go of her hand. So Eleven moves through the crowd straight for Joyce, hugging the woman tightly. 

As the two began to chat, Dustin and Lucas slowly approached Max with broad smiles.

“What?” She questioned them.

“Are you going to tell us what that was about?” Lucas spoke first.

“Tell you what?” 

“Tell us how come you and El know each other. When did this happened?” Dustin asked.

“Before I came to school if you must know, now if you will excuse me” Max answered before she pushed past them, into the kitchen.

“How did El get Max, is it because of the clothes?” Dustin whispered confused.

“Must be” Lucas spoke as they watched both of them together.

“Bitchin” they whispered in unison.


	14. A night of celebration

The party won and the gate was closed for good. They all slowly returned to the Byers’s House, yet only one group still haven’t been accounted for. Eleven and Hopper.

Most of the party were already asleep in the living room by the time the door knocked. Joyce raced to her feet and answered the door in seconds. While Max waited on the ground near Dustin and Lucas who slowly awoken from their slumber.

“Joyce you have a spare bed right?” Hopper asked as he walked in with Eleven in his arms. 

“Yeah of course” Joyce answered as Max raced to her feet, running to their side. 

“What happened?” Max asked concerned.

“She’s just exhausted, she’ll be fine in the morning” Hopper explained. 

Just as he was about to pass, Eleven stirred awake. “Max?” She called, her voice sounding horse.

“I’m here” Max spoke, taking hold of El’s hand as she opened her eyes.

“Are you okay?” El asked concerned.

“Are you going to ask me that everytime we meet?” Max laughed.

“Maybe”

“I’m fine, you did it you saved us. Now get some sleep!”

“Goodnight Max!”

“Goodnight El” 

Hopper and Joyce shared a knowing look before Hopper escorted El down the hallway, to Joyce’s room. 

“Come on you, get some sleep” Joyce informed, then looked over to Max’s shoulder and ordered. “You two, sleep now!” 

While Dustin and Lucas whispered agmonst each other. Max found herself a spot on the couch to rest up while Joyce headed for the hallway.

In the early hours of the morning, long before sunrise.

Joyce and Hopper awoken from their slumber and begun looking the house, checking up on everyone. They soon noticed El and Max were nowhere to be found. With a bit of panic they began to search, awakening everyone else from their sleep.

Joyce was the first to check the back yard and there she found them. 

Down the back was El and Max, under the light of the moon. They were laughing as Max floated around in the sky with El close by.

Joyce watched them with a small smile, she quickly ducked inside to call Hopper to her side before resuming to watch the girls from the balcony. Soon everyone was watching from the house, with El and Max having no idea of their presence.

They watched as El walked forward and angled her head high. Max tumbled herself around until her face was angled to meet Eleven’s. They giggled as El raised her hand to tuck Max’s hair behind her ears. Then moved closer and kissed the girl on the lips. Max held onto her mystery girl with both hands, returning the kiss almost instantly. 

As they continued to kiss, Max’s body was lowered back to the ground. Back into El’s open arms.

The party smiled, glad to know the two of them found love, but all decided to leave the girls alone. Slowly returning to bed as the girls pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other while holding each other tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the second last chapter, next week will be the last chapter for this story.


	15. The Snowball Dance

One month later

Max was waiting with the party on the side lines in her best dress. She rather not wear the thing at all, but it was the snowball. So she let it slide for night.

One girl walked over and decided to ask Will out for a dance. But he turned her down and instead asked Mike to dance.

“What?” Mike spoke surprised.

“Will you dance with me?” Will asked again.

Mike turned to the others and they all smiled and nodded encouragingly. So he turned back to Will and replied “yeah okay” 

Will lead him to the dance floor, taking the lead as they danced. Broad smiles on both of their faces as all the tension disappeared. 

The remainder of the party watched from the sidelines. Then Dustin turned to Lucas and smiled. 

“Hey, you wanna do this?” Dustin spoke with a smirk.

“Thought you wanted Stacy to dance with you? Isn’t that what’s the bird nest is for?” Lucas laughed.

“It’s not a birds nest, now do you wanna dance or not?” 

“Yes, but I’m leading” 

“Why do you get to lead?” Dustin asked as he took Lucas’s hand. 

“Cause I called it, you can lead after come on!”

“Fine” 

The two walked onto the dance floor near Will and Mike. Max watched the couple with a small chuckle.

The doors opened and she turned around and gasped when El walked into the room. With her hair done up and wearing a blue dress. The moment they spotted each other, they walked forwards, grinning.

“You look Bitchin!” Max states amazed.

“You’re beautiful and Bitchin” El informed.

“Thank you, so, you wanna dance?”

“I don’t know how” she admitted.

“That’s okay, just follow my lead and lean on me” Max spoke, holding out her hand. 

El graciously took it and allowed Max to led her to the dance floor near the others. They stopped near the middle, Max manoeuvre El’s hands around her neck and pulling her closer. 

“There, now lets do little steps, sway your body a little” Max informed, El following Max’s example. “That’s it, now we’re dancing”

They watched each other, smiling brightly. Then El noticed the boys dancing together. Max followed her gaze and leaned close to El. 

“How long do you reckon they’ll take to figure it out?” Max whispered.

“Few months, maybe weeks?”

“I reckon a year”

“What do I get if I win?” El asked, drawing their attentions back to each other.

“How about this” Max whispered low, leaning close and gently kissing her girl on the lips before pulling apart.

“I’ll take that” El whispered.

“Your on!” Max laughed.

The two pulled each other closer, leaning their foreheads against each other. “I love you” Max whispered.

“I love you too” 

They danced the rest of the night, ignoring everyone else. In this moment it was only them and that’s all that mattered.

The end

PS  
Dustin and Lucas figured it out in the following weeks. Mike and Will however took another year to figure it out. So technically, Max and El both won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, the end of the story. It’s been fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.


End file.
